


Think of Me

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), First Meetings, Loki somewhat picks Tony's sarcastic ones, M/M, Soulmates, you can hear some of your soulates thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Loki's soulmate is of the sarcastic kind.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: FrostIron Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 253





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For N5, frostiron bingo: Snarky Inner Voice.
> 
> My usual thanks to Elly for betaing and title help ❤

Soulmates are born with the ability to hear each other’s thoughts. It doesn’t mean anything by itself, usually just that your soulmate is older than you, if their voice is always there, or that they’re younger, if it comes later. There’s nothing more or less to it, Loki thinks, other than the fact that you’ll always know there’s someone out there. Someone you’re made for each other. Your mirror. Your perfect match. So it didn’t matter if he still couldn’t hear his own soulmate’s thoughts, Loki told himself. It was fine.

Not really, it wasn’t. He was miserable and made him feel unloved. Thor also still hasn't found his and it made him feel slightly better. He knew Odin was keeping tally on any possible new births to Alfheim and Asgard to locate Thor’s soulmate, but not his. Only Frigga would ever try to dispel his worries about not having a soulmate, saying how the Norns are working hard to find the one that’s perfect for you, someone as great and unique as you. Those thoughts and hopes kept him company many sleepless nights.

Until he hears it, one night, when he’s almost asleep. It’s quiet but he can’t mistake it.

_Joy. Another day paraded around like a trophy. How lucky I am, really._

He tells himself it’s nothing. He must have imagined it. So he tries, and falls asleep. But he hears the same thing the following three days. The fourth, he catches an Of course I like being around you, can’t you tell by how I don’t want to even come see you when I’m called? And I care soooo much about how my father values you, he’s so great! He feels bad for his soulmate because he’s old enough to know the meaning behind those thoughts. His soulmate doesn’t get along with their father as well. And as time passes, his soulmate’s comments become more and more scathing and aggressive towards the world.

More than anything, it’s comforting.

An equal and a mirror, indeed.

-//-

Time passes. His soulmate doesn’t make his presence known, and Loki doesn’t mention it to anyone beyond that he’s heard them. It doesn’t matter anyways, because soulmates often don’t meet, they just are. It’s comforting, in a way.

_I guess there’s no wondering how it feels like to die! From something I designed too! I hope someone out there is having the laugh of their lives. I sure would hate to go without a final applause for a performance well done._

That wasn’t different from the usual thoughts he received but dying? What happened to his soulmate that they thought they’d die? He worries, of course, and he’s more irritable than usual, he hears the Idiots Three grumble and complain, but he doesn’t care about them. When did he ever do that to start now?

_He quietly sighs in relief when he receives a ha! They must be either very stupid or very desperate to believe I’ll make anything for them. Maybe both. Suckers. I’m breaking out of here._

And Loki can’t even find the words to describe how proud he is for his soulmate. He’s a fighter no, a survivor. It makes Loki more hopeful that one day, they’ll meet each other.

-//-

_“How poetic! How ironic! The same thing that helps me cling to life is the one also taking it from me!”_

Loki lets go and immediately regrets it.

Now he’ll never meet his soulmate.

But it doesn’t matter, because his soulmate is dying.

Maybe they’re already dead.

-//-

Midgard looks much different than what he thought. Repulsive in some ways, wondrous in others. He's not here for this planet but rather, an age-old treasure that he wants. A powerful one, and he doesn't want to stand in the way of it. There's very little he can do, stuck between a horror of a being, and the local heroes, but there's something really drawing him to this path, as if his actions were all predetermined from this point onwards. An enchanted armour (couldn't be anything else, surely!) lands in front of him, taking an offensive stance.

"Your move, Reindeer Games."

He surrenders. In his mind, where he knows he can judge his actions, he tells himself that it's a plan. Get closer to the treasure without the heroes realising, strike when nobody will expect it.

_Hm. That was easy. Surely you don't plan anything sinister f_ or _later on, are you?_

Loki blinks. What is that voice, where did it come from? Was it perhaps his soulmate? Why now? Where were they when he was dying in the void of space?

He's been taken away and the voice continues commenting on his predicament, as if he witnesses the whole ordeal and is weirdly amused by it.

_Come on Fury, can you, for once in your life, see beyond what your one-eyed face can and let me talk to the guy?_

…..

_What do you expect me to say? That I see a kindred spirit in the would-be invader? So you can have an excuse to lock me up? No thanks. I think I'll pass on that one._

……

_Oh yeah right. Send Natasha. Who might or might not be compromised because he's got Clint under his thumb. And by the way, I still haven't forgotten the shit you two pulled on me before. Tony Stark doesn't forget. I might forgive some things and this one? Ain't it._

Clint. That was…. the archer, right? His soulmate then, was present? Were they going to be his executioner, even?

He didn't realise he had his eyes closed all this time, as if doing so would make it easier to pick up his soulmate's thoughts. Surprisingly, that's exactly what happened and, not only that, but he could feel his presence in his mind getting weaker. The only reason why he's opening his eyes is because he hears footsteps coming close to him. So, his new captors have sent an interrogator his way? Well, let them come.

The footsteps stop and the person in front of him is underwhelming to say the least. Average looks, average built, average everything. There's a hint of smartness in his eyes but it's shadowed by the overall cockiness he shows. He's similar to Thor in that regard, but the weaker frame, less muscle and less height, made him look lesser in comparison.

"Well, we meet again." he speaks.

_Okay I have a lot riding on this and it better be as I think it is. It better be you._

"I guess introductions are in order, no? I hope you don't mind Thor did the introductions on your part, Loki." he continues, voice as cocky as he looked. "As for me, well. You can call me Tony. If you prefer to have a full name attached to this pretty face, my name is Tony Stark."

Loki can feel his eyes widen in recognition. That's what his soulmate called themselves in the thoughts he picked up, right? Archer did mention the man ("he's a smartass and an asshole but knows how to make an entrance and things to go his way, you'll like him") and he, admittedly, only half-listened, although he did remember that he was most likely, the most dangerous of the lot. Smart men usually are.

There's a quiet, as though his soulmate have just shut off all his thoughts, as if there was a very linear focus.

Then, the door to his glass cage opens and the ridiculous man stands in front of him.

And kisses him. He assaults him in a way most intimate and vile and Loki can't react to it. He doesn't know how.

_It's just my luck for an alien to be my soulmate, huh. Well, let it be heard and let it be known! Tony Stark never does things half-assed. Soulmates included._ That's the last thing the soulmate bond allows him to hear, before its presence fades away. Along with it, though, fades his presence as well.

"What did you do?"

"From the looks of it, just broke you out of mind control." Stark replies with a grin. "Thor told us a bit about you, and no offence but that performance out there? It didn't seem like you at all. You come with a mind-controlling artefact. Where did you get it? Was it given to you? Most likely. If I had one of those, I wouldn't simply hand it out. Mind control the person first? Yes, that does sound like what I'd do if I were a bad guy."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"It's one of my better qualities." he jokes. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Now? We stop an invasion."

Tony laughs at that. "Perfect first date if you ask me."


End file.
